


my backstabbing brother betrays me again

by squangelo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blogger Genji Shimada, M/M, Storytime video, like 2 people told me 2 post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squangelo/pseuds/squangelo
Summary: Genji's been quiet on social media for a while ever since his brother joined OverWatch, and he's finally ready to tell us all exactly why. Make sure to subscribe to his channel and follow his secret snap for more updates.





	my backstabbing brother betrays me again

The video opens with a medium shot of Genji, sitting cross legged on his bed. He reaches up to his face and releases the catch on his mask, air escaping in a soft hiss as he removes it and sets it down next to him. He blinks, rubbing the underside of his scarred jawline.

"So… hey guys... It's been a while since my last video, and I know a lot of you were worried.” He looks away for a brief second, seeming to collect his thoughts before resuming.

“I know everyone has read the title of the video already and knows what I'm about to talk about, but please let me explain it first. It's a lot more complicated than it seems.” He takes a deep breath.

“Some… some things arose in my life. Things I did not expect, did not prepare for. I'm going to talk about it, because I want to be transparent with my viewers, my friends.” His shoulders square, his expression hardening.

“This is a very vulnerable topic for me. Very recently, the only family I had… betrayed me. A second time. In a row. Consecutively.” 

Genji sighs, running a hand through his short black hair.

“So as some of you are aware, if you follow my twitter, I recently attempted to reconcile with my brother. I requested he join Overwatch, I requested that he stop visiting the site where he killed me every year.” Genji pauses, a frown on his face. He blinks and resumes.

“Well. He joined Overwatch, and he immediately returned to his backstabbing ways. Immediately.” Genji’s voice doesn't rise nor waver, but the resentment underlying is almost chilling.

“As long time followers and friends of mine know, after my brother nearly killed me, and after Overwatch only offered to save me given I worked for them, I wasn't in a good place mentally. I was angry, I was constantly in a state of revulsion towards my own body and hatred towards everyone around me.

I hated myself. I struggled constantly, because of my own cybernetic body and because of the sting of my brother's betrayal. It was only through years of bloodshed, and the eventual collapse of the old leadership of Overwatch coupled with years spent among the Shambali that I was able to move past the pain, was able to repair old friendships, and accept myself.” Genji takes a breath.

“After the years spent with the monks, after beginning my first real relationship I'd had in years, I was ready to forgive my brother. I wanted to help him, I wanted to be brothers again.” 

Genji goes silent for a moment, then throws his head back and laughs, clapping his hands together once. His laugh is bitter, and lacks any mirth.

“So you all know about my boyfriend. I don't talk about him a lot because he's kind of shy, but for my followers and friends that follow my instagram, you know that I care about him very deeply. I won't refer to him by his real name, but it might be a little cumbersome to use “my boyfriend” each and every time so we will call him J for short. Anyways.” Genji quirks his head to the side, smile wide.

“So, after my brother joined Overwatch I of course introduced him to J. And. Guess.” clap. “Fucking.” clap. “What.” one last, slow, angry clap.

“He starts flirting with  _ my _ boyfriend. And he  _ knew _ that J and I were dating, we made no secret of it, we kissed in front of him multiple times, and I hear him over the mic during fucking  _ missions _ , when we are out on the field and supposed to be working professionals,  _ flirting _ , yes,  _ flirting _ , with J!”

“And it gets worse from there!” Genji exclaims. 

“See, I know my brother. And even though he's gotten more bitter, he's changed very little. So I knew immediately that this wasn't innocent, or just simple banter.

Foolishly though, extremely foolishly, I talked myself out of it, told myself that what I thought was happening wasn't happening, tried to rationalize it as him just trying to get to know him better.” Genji smiles tightly at the camera at that, eyes narrowing.

“So. Five weeks after my brother joined Overwatch, two weeks after I first noticed him flirting with J, I find a bottle of sake in J’s room.”

Genji pauses, taking a deep breath.

“I don't drink alcohol. J doesn't drink sake. Only  _ one  _ person I know does, and after I asked J where it came from and he told me it was a gift from my brother.

Again, foolishly, I do nothing. And a week after I find the sake, J tells me that he texts,  _ texts _ my brother all the time, and about how nice my brother is.”

“At this point you're probably already hearing alarm sirens, and I was too, but I wanted to believe that he was forming a support system, and J is such a kind and generous person that when I tried to think about it, it didn't seem too hard to believe.

So when he and my brother started to hang out more regularly, I ignored my gut instincts. When my brother started to compliment J,  _ to my face _ , telling me how lucky I was, I ignored my gut instincts. Two months of this pass, and my brother is comfortable to the point of being very physical with J.” Genji looks to the side, a dark look passing over his face before his expression smooths out and he resumes speaking like nothing happened.

“Hugging him, touching his neck, his arms, his legs. J doesn't seem uncomfortable, so I let it slide. And it escalates.” 

Genji takes in a long inhale, then forces it out his nose, brows furrowing.

“I walk into J’s room one day, and my brother is on top,  _ on top _ of my boyfriend, on his bed, both of them shirtless.” The lower half of Genji’s jaw visibly tenses, the teeth clenched. He closes his eyes, takes another deep breath and seems to relax a small amount. His eyes open.

“Obviously, I am angry. I am angry with myself, but mostly with my brother. We start yelling at each other, J is trying to calm him down and I reach for him to pull him away from J and that's when my brother, my blood relative, drew his sword and cut my arm off.”

“After that, he seemed to come to his senses and left the room via the window, but the damage had been done. And that's why I posted that picture of me in Dr Ziegler’s medbay, because my brother sliced through the wiring and thanks to him, I had to get the entire shoulder joint rewired.

I know what you're thinking, that I posted that picture of me in the medbay almost three months ago. That I waited way too long to get the truth out here. And that's because it didn't end there. No, after my boyfriend apologized to me, my brother came to try and do the same.” 

“My brother didn't do it in person though, he messaged me and I can actually read this out to you, since it's saved to my drive.” 

Genji reaches offscreen and comes back with his phone. After a minute of fiddling, he shifts slightly and begins to read.

“Genji. I am messaging you to express my deepest regret and shame for behaving as I did. I apologize for attempting to seduce your partner. I am deeply remorseful for attacking you in my anger. In my efforts to reintegrate into society I have forgotten myself, I have forgotten what is important. Please do not blame J for my transgressions.” 

Genji looks up away from his phone screen, face scrunched up with disgust.

“So like an utter fool I agreed to let bygones be bygones. And literally  _ days  _ later I saw my brother kiss J. He had lied to me, he had lied directly to me and once I had said I'd forgiven him he went right back to messing with J.” 

“Now, I know I've said multiple times on this channel that I've overcome a lot of my body issues, but it's not a complete journey. There's still some insecurities, it's still a bit of a hard topic at times, and having to see my boyfriend kiss my brother, who has a normal human body… It was unbearable. I revealed my presence, and my brother didn't even have the fucking respect to at least look ashamed. No, he looked smug.” Genji's face contorts again.

“It isn't enough that my brother mutilates me and leaves me for dead, it isn't enough that my brother causes me years of torment, no, he has to come and touch  _ my  _ fucking man, the man I've known and loved far longer, and he can just steal him away because he has a normal human body and a pretty intact face.” Genji blinks rapidly, looking away from the camera. He wipes underneath his eyes, which are already dry.

“So. So I'm angry, and I tell him that he has broken my trust, that he took advantage of me, and that I no longer consider him a friend. And he _visibly._ _Visibly_ shifts gears and starts trying to spin a sad story about how hard life is, about how he's struggling to cope and has PTSD or whatever, and I call bullshit and leave with J in tow.”

“So to recap. At that point he had joined Overwatch almost five months ago, and twice now I had found him with J. Twice now he had lied to me, tried to manipulate me.”

“I confront J, and he tells me that he feels absolutely awful and that he didn't know how to tell me what was happening because he was worried that I would begin to resent my brother again. He says a lot more but I don't really want to describe the meat of it, because as I said earlier, he's shy. But he manages to convince me that he regrets it, and that it won't happen again.” 

Genji pauses.

“So of course it happens again. Again my brother messages me, again I try to forgive him, and again I find him with J, half naked. I don't know how anyone could live with themselves in normal circumstances, after getting caught lying and seducing their own families partner. But these aren't normal circumstances. He mutilated me, and now he's going to steal my partner? Lie to my face?” 

“I didn't want to dump J, I  _ won't _ dump J, because I know that he never would have cheated if my brother had not taken it there. My brother is the one who has transgressed, who has  _ admitted _ that he transgressed. And I don't care about how sad he is when I'm the one who had to bear the weight of what he did for years, when I'm the one who actually bears the physical scars.

Some of you might be confused that I'm still with J, angry even. But I don't care what you have to say on that topic. My brother doesn't know him like I do, cannot even hope to compete even with the edge his non mutilated body gives him, and it's only a waiting game till J realizes it as well.” 

Genji sighs. 

“I'm telling you all this because I've had to carry it alone for a while, and I've felt really hopeless the entire time. I didn't want to believe that my brother would betray me like this, after everything he did. But I guess I was wrong. And if I had listened to my gut the first time I feel I would have been able to intervene early on. And you, you should always listen to your gut, listen to what it's telling you.

And while you're listening, you should also listen to audible, the largest collection of audiobooks on the internet and easily one of my favorite ways to pass the time.

As you know, my ADHD makes it hard for me to get through large books just through the text but with audible I can hook it up to my auditory processors and listen to my favorite books while doing other things. Some of my favorites include Toki no Ashibune by Yoshio Aramaki and the Utei Tenku series by Unno Juza. You can use the offer code audible/SuperSentai to receive a free one month trial and any audiobook of your choice.” 

“As always the link is in the description, and so is all my other social media. Please go follow me, like this video if you enjoyed it and subscribe to get further updates as the situation progresses.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAM


End file.
